NAE HYUNG
by KimKeyNa2327
Summary: FF B'DAY Kibum dan Yesung oppa,Na gabung disini,,semoga suka "rasa sayang tidak harus diungkapkan bukan?rasa sayang hanya butuh dirasakan bukankah setiap orang mempunyai caranya masing-masing untuk mengungkapkannya"jangan lupa review ya,,,,gomawo


NAE HYUNG

CAST:

Kim Yesung

Kim Kibum

Kim Heechul

End other

Ff b'day Yesung oppa dan Kibum oppa disini Na gabung,semoga suka dan jangan lupa review nde(*_*)

*oneshoot*

*nae hyung*

"Bummie,,nanti kalau Bummie sudah besar _hyung_ ajak Bummie main bola,_otte_?"

Tanya seorang _namja _kecil berumur 5 tahun yang sedang memeluk boneka bola,dan matanya yang mengedip imut memandang sang _dongsaeng _yang berada di didalam _box_ bayinya,sedangkan anak yang dipanggil Bummie hanya mengedip-ngedipkan matanya imut sambil menendang-nendangkan kaki mungilnya-bukankah hanya itu yang bisa dilakukan oleh anak yang masih berumur belum genap 3 bulan itu-

"Bummie mau?"

Tanya _namja_ berumur 5 tahun itu,dia tampak kesulitan melihat sang _dongsaeng_ karna tingginya tidak melebihi pembatas_ box_ bayi itu,namun dia masih bisa melihat respon sang _dongsaeng _saat dia mengajak berbicara sang _ dongsaeng._

_Pranggg!_

"jadi ini yang kamu lakukun,saat aku tidak ada?hah?"

Triak seorang _namja _paruh baya berumur 30tahun-nan kepada _yeoja_ sebayanya

"kamu fikir aku akan bertahan dengan _namja _yang bahkan lupa dengan anak dan istrinya,HAH?!"

Triak sang _yeoja _tidak kalah keras namun tertahan dengan suara isakannya,_yeoja _itu tampak menahan air matanya untuk tidak jatuh

"bahkan kau tidak datang saat kelahiran Bummie"

Suara _yeoja _itu terdengar bergetar menahan isakan yang akan meluncur

"..."

"jadi benar kau berhubungan dengan _namja_ sialan itu?"

Suara _namja_ itu terlihat tertahan matanya menatap tajam _yeoja _dihadapannya

"dan Bummie,,,"

"Bummie,,,,"

"_shirreo,,,,,shirreo _dia anakmu_"_

Ucap _yeoja _itu yang sudah terduduk dilantai yang tidak ingin mendengar ucapan sang suami

"aku akan membawa Yesung pergi"

Ucap _namja _itu dingin,dan meninggalkan sang istri

"_andwe,,,andwe,,_jangan bawa anakku!"

Triak _yeoja _itu pilu

Yesung,_namja _berumur 5 tahun itu meringkuk dibawah _box _sang _dongsaeng _dia tampak ketakutan saat mendengar sang _eomma _dan _appa _bertengkar,dan dia tampak semakin takut saat sang _dongsaeng _menangis

Cklekk...

Nampak sang _appa _masuk menghampiri Yesung

"_chagi,,,kajja _kita jalan-jalan"

Ucap sang _appa _dan menggendong Yesung,tanpa melihat anaknya yang lain yang sedang menangis

*nae hyung*

16 tahun kemudiam

"_kajja _kita turun Bummie"

Ucap _namja _yang masih terlihat tampan diusianya yang tidak muda lagi,_namja _yang dipanggil Bummie hanya mengangguk mengiyakan ajakan _namja _itu,dia tampak gugup saat sudah menuruni mobil dan melihat bangunan megah dihadapannya,sangat berbeda dengan tempat yang ditinggalinya beberapa waktu lalu dengan sang _eomma._

Kibum,atau biasa orang-orang memanggilnya Bummie mengikuti langkah _namja _yang mengajaknya turun dari mobil tadi,dia benar-benar terlihat gugup

"Yesung sudah pulang?"

Tanya Kim Heechul,namja yang mengajak Kibum turun tadi kepada salah satu _maid _yang menunggunya didepan pintu

"iya tuan,tuan muda mencari anda"

Jawab sang _maid _sambil membungkuk sekilas,dan meraih tas rangsael Kibum

"_gweanchana ahjussi,_saya bisa sendiri"

tolaknya,namun sang _maid_ tetap memaksa

"tidak apa-apa tuan muda"

Ucap _maid _itu sambil mempersilakan Kibum masuk

"Yesung-i lihat _appa_ datang dengan siapa"

Tanya Heechul saat menemukan sang anak sedang membaca diruang keluarga

"_appa,appa_ datang dengan siapa?"

Tanya Yesung saat tidak melihat orang lain _bersama appa_nya,Heechul yang menyadari raut bingung Yesung _segera _bertriak memanggil orang yang dimaksud

"Bummie,,kemarilah nak!"

Triak Heechul yang sukses membuat Yesung membeku ditempat'Bummie,_dongsaeng _kecilnya?bummie,,apakah benar?'tanyanya dalam hati

"_annyeong _Yesung _hyung"_

Sapa Kibum saat melihat Yesung

Yesung hanya diam,suara itu,suara yang belum pernah didengarnya karna dulu bahkan dia hanya mendengar suara itu saat menangis,jujur Yesung sangat merindukan itu,merindukan _dongsaengnya _kibumnya,namun

Yesung hanya memandang dingin Kibum,dan kemudian berlalu meninggalkan _t_empat itu

"hyaaa,Yesung-ah,kau mau kemana?"

Triak Heechul saat ,menyadari kepergian Yesung

"aish anak itu"

Geram Heechul

"Lee _ahjussie_ tolong antarkan Bummie kekamarnya"

Ucap Heechul pada _maid _yang tadi membawakan barang Kibum,Heechul beralih memandang Kibum

"Bummie beristirahatlah,jangan fikirkan sikap Yesung,mungkin dia butuh waktu"

Ucap Heechul yang telah memegang kedua bahu Kibum mengharapkan pengertian Kibum,tampak Kibum mengangguk

"_nde,ahjussie"_

Jawab Kibum,Heechul tampak diam mendengar panggilan Kibum

"bisakah kau memanggilku _appa_Kibummie"

Ucapnya sambil memandang lurus mata Kibum

"_nde,appa"_

Ucap Kibum,Heechul segera memeluk putranya yang bahkan ia tinggalkan selama 16tahun ini

"karna aku _appa_mu,maafkan _appa,mianhae,mianhae"_

Ucap Heechul yang mempererat pelukannya pada Kibum

*nae hyung*

"_eomma _Bummie sudah bertemu dengan _appa _dan Yesung _hyung"_

Ucap Kibum terdengar seperti Kibum berada dibalkon kamarnya dia tampak menikmati kegiatannya melihat bintang karna itu yang dia lakukan 2minggu terakhir saat dia merindukan sang _eomma,_2 minggu yang lalu _eommanya_ meninggal karna sakit dan dia tinggal sendiri,dan tadi pagi tepat saat dia menginjakan kakinya digerbang sekolah ada seorang _namja_ menghampirinya dan mengaku sebagai _appa_nya,dia tidak membenci sang _appa _karna telah meninggalkannya dan _sang eomma _bahkan dia sangat senang saat sang _appa _mengajaknya tinggal bersama,karna memang dia tinggal sendiri setelah sang _eomma _meninggal

"kau tau _eomma,appa _memeluk Bummie rasanya begitu hangat _eomma,_tapi Yesung _hyung _sepertinya belum bisa menerima Bummie"

Kibum tampak terdiam

"emh,,kau benar _eomma _dia sangat tampan,_eomma _Bummie merindukanmu"

"_eomma poggosipta"_

Tampak seorang _namja _sedang membekap mulutnya dengan telapak tangannya,menyembunyikan suara isakannya agar tidak terdengar oleh siapa pun,dia tampak menyenderkan punggungnya pada dinding dibelakangnya

"hiks,,_hyung_ juga merindukanmu Bummie"

Yesung segera memasuki kamarnya,kamarnya yang bersebelahan dengan kamar Kibum,dan hanya bebatas tembok pada balkonnya membuatnya dapat mendengar semua ucapan Kibum.

*nae hyung*

"Yesung mendadak hari ini _appa _harus keJepang karna ada sedikit masalah dikantor cabang,bisakah _appa_ memintamu untuk mengantar Bummie kesekolah barunya"

Ucap Heechul sambil memandang penuh harap pada putra pertamanya itu,kini mereka berada diruang makan untuk sarapan bersama

"diam _appa_ anggap mau,jadi "

Pandangan Heechul beralih pada Kibum yang duduk disebelah Yesung

"Bummie,kau akan diantar Yesung _hyung_ kesekolah barumu,dan _appa _sudah menyuruh orang untuk memindahkan barang-barangmu dari rumah lamamu"

"kalian baik-baik ya dirumah"

Ucap Heechul lagi yang sudah beranjak menuju kedua putranya duduk dan mengecup kening anaknya satu persatu

"kabari _appa _kalau terjadi sesuatu"

Ucap Heechul dan berlalu pergi menyisakan kedua namja dalam keadaan canggung.

*nae hyung*

"_eomma _banyak bercerita tentangmu _hyung"_

Ucap Kibum untuk memecah keheningan diantara mereka berdua,akhirnya Yesung mengantar Kibum,dan kini mereka sedang berada didalam mobil Yesung

"_eomma _bilang _hyung _sangat suka bermain bola,benarkah?"

Tanya Kibum lagi walau tidak ada jawaban dari Yesung

"_Bummie,,nanti kalau Bummie sudah besar hyung ajak Bummie main bola,otte?"_

Yesung teringat dengan perbincangan terakhirnya bersama Kibum dulu,saat dia berjanji akan mengajak Kibum bermain bola kalau Kibum sudah besar

Yesung menghentikan mobilnya tepat didepan gerbang sebuah _senior high school _

Kibum segera membuka pintu dan keluar

"_gomawo hyung"_

Ucap Kibum setelah menutup pintu mobil itu,namun tidak ada sahutan dari sang _hyung_,dan mobil itu pun kembali melaju.

*nae hyung*

"aduh _otkhae,_aku harus pulang dengan apa"

Ucap Kibum yang berada didepan gerbang sekolahnya,dia tampak gelisah karna dia bingung harus pulang dengan apa,dia lupa menanyakan pada sang _hyung_ atau _cingunya_ karna sekarang sudah nampak sepi bahkan gerbang sudah tertutup

"sebentar lagi pasti hujan"

Ucapnya saat melihat awan gelap tebal sudah siap menumpahkan hujan

"ahh,aku harus segera pulang"

Ucapnya yang sudah mulai beranjak dari tempatnya 'setidaknya aku harus menemukan halte terdekat' fikir Kibum

*nae hyung*

"tuan muda kenapa basah kuyub begini"

Tanya Lee _ahjjussie_ cemas saat melihat Kibum pulang dalam keadaan basah,segera Lee _ahjjussie _menuntun Kibum yang sudah menggigil hebat masuk kedalam rumah dan mengantar Kibum masuk kedalam kamar

"_gweanchana ahjjussie,_aku tidak apa-apa _gomawo"_

Ucap Kibum yang mulai memasuki kamarnya.

...

Tok-tok-tok

"tuan muda muda"

Panggil Lee _ahjjussie_ sambil mengetuk pintu kamar Yesung,karna memang waktu sudah menunjukan tengah malam wajar saja kalau Yesung yang dipanggil sedari tadi sudah tertidur pulas

"ada apa Lee _ahjjussie?"_

Tanya Yesung yang sudah membuka pintu

"tuan muda Kibum,tuan muda Kibum sesak nafas"jelas Lee _ahjjussie _tampak gugup,Yesug yang mendengar segera berlari menuju kamar Kibum

...

Yesung tampak gugup saat melihat Kibum kesulitan bernafas,Kibum tampak memejamkan matanya dan meremas sprey kuat,Yesung mendekati _dongsaengn_yadia genggap kuat tangan Kibum,

"Lee _ahjjussie _tolong panggilkan Park _uisa,_cepat _ahjjussie"_

"Bummie bertahanlah,apa yang harus _hyung _lakukan?"

Ucap Yesung lagi,dia benar – benar tidak tega saat melihat _dongsaengnya_ kesakitan,diusapnya dada Kibum berharap dapat mengurangi rasa sakit yang Kibum rasakan,keringat dingin tampak mengucur dari pelipis Kibum

"_hyung_,sesak"

Gumamnya saat menyadari sang _hyung _berada disampingnya

...

"asmanya kambuh karna kedinginan,mungkin dia sempat kehujanan,sekarang dia sudah stabil,berikan obat ini karna dia sedikit demam,selang oksigen bisa dilepas kalau nafasnya sudah kembali normal"

Jelas dokter setelah memeriksa Kibum,Yesung tampak mengangguk mendengar penjelasan Park _uisa_

"_gomawo uisa"_

Ucapnya kemudian,

"kalau begitu saya permisi dulu"

Ucap sang dokter yang diantar oleh Lee _ahjjussie_

Yesung tampak terjaga disebelah Kibum Lee _ahjjussie _pun ikut terjaga,karna Kibum terus mengigau memanggil-manggil sang _eomma_ Kibum demam tinggi

Digenggamnya tangan Kibum

"_mianhae _karna rasa bersalah ini_ hyung _tidak berani memelukmu,bahkan menyapamu,_mianhae _Bummie,_jeongmal mianhae"_

*nae hyung*

"tuan muda yakin akan berangkat sekolah"

Tanya Lee _ahjjussie _saat melihat Kibum sudah siap dengan seragamnya

"_nde ahjjussie,gweanchana_,tapi bisakah Lee _ahjjussie _mengantarku?"

Jawab Kibum

"_nde _tuan muda"

"Lee _ahjjussie _kemana Yesung _hyung?"_

T_anya _Kibum saat tidak menemukan sang _hyung _dimeja makan

"_sepertinya masih diatas tuan muda"_

Jawab Lee _ahjjussie _karna dia belum menemukan tuan mudanya turun

"ow,,kalau begitu _kajja ahjjussie _kita berangkat"

Ucap Kibum sambil beranjak dari duduknya

...

"_ahjjussie _bisakah nanti _ahjjussie_ mengantakanku membeli kue tart,sebenarnya 2 hari yang lalu ulang tahunku,dan berhubung besok adalah ulang tahun Yesung _hyung _jadi aku ingin merayakannya hari ini _"_

Jelas Kibum,dan dijawab anggukan oleh Lee _ahjjussie_

_..._

Yesung tampak membuka pintu kamar Kibum,dia tampak menelusuri kamar yang belum terisi penuh hanya beberapa barang yang dibawa Kibum dari rumah lamanya,matanya terhenti saat melihat boneka bola yang tidak asing baginya,benar itu boneka bola miliknya sebelum dia meninggalkannya,dipeluknya erat boneka itu.

"Bummie _mianhae,,mianhae"_

_*_nae hyung*

tok-tok-tok

Yesung tampak mengerjapkan matanya,melirik sekilas pada jam duduk diatas meja nakas hampir jam satu dini hari,namun dia teringat kemarin malam saat tengah malam ada yang mengetuk pintu kamarnya hal buruk terjadi pada Kibum tak mau ambil pusing dia segera menuju pintu dan membukanya

"_saengil cukhae hamida,,saengil cukhae hamida sarangnaneun nae hyung,saengil cukhae hamida,,cukhae hyung"_

Tampak Kibum sedang membawa kue tart yang tidak terlalu besar,Yesung yang terkejut hanya diam,kemudian Kibum menyerahkan kue tart itu,dan memasukan sebuah kotak seperti kandang kekamar Yesung melalui sela tubuh Yesung,

"_eomma _bilang _hyung _sangat suka kura-kura _da_n _hyug _menangis hebat saat kura-kura _hyung _menghilang,semoga _hyung _menyukainya _cukhae hamina hyung"_

Ucap Kibum yang kemudian berlalu setelah memberikan senyum termanisnya

...

Kibum tampak terburu-buru karna hari ini dia sedikit bangun kesiangan,namun saat dia membuka pintu terdapat kotak kubus tidak terlalu besar berada didepan pintu kamarnya,karna penasaran dia segera membuka kotak itu

"bola?"

Gumam Kibum saat mengetahui isi _box_ itu,dan dia menemukan sebuah surat

_Dulu hyung pernah berjanji padamu saat kau besar hyung akan mengajakmu bermain bola,jadi kalau kau sudah merasa besar "kajja kita bermain bola"_

Kibum tersenyum setelah membaca tulisan itu

*rasa sayang tidak harus diungkapkan bukan?rasa sayang hanya butuh dirasakan,bukankah setiap orang mempunyai caranya masing-masing untuk mengungkapkannya*

End,,,

Benar-benar deadline,,,jadi review nde,,,,,,


End file.
